fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Clams in Love
When Clamantha’s crush on Oscar begins to drive him crazy, he thinks his problems are solved when she develops a crush on his laptop (Webster), mistaking it for a fellow clam. When the battery starts to die, Clamantha is upset that her new boyfriend is ignoring her and Oscar must find a way to make things right. Episode Summary In Woodshop, Clamantha, once again, forces Oscar to kiss her. At Milo and Oscar's place, Oscar reaches his breaking point, and says in quote, "Clamantha is ruining my life!". Clamantha appears instantly on the scene. Milo and Bea go down to the lower level, so its just Clamantha and Oscar alone. Clamantha sprays some breath spray inside her mouth which makes Oscar nervous. Oscar uses his laptop as a shield to make Clamantha stay back. Clamantha immediately switches her attention over to the laptop, which she mistakes it for a clam. Oscar notices this, and then tells Clamantha that his laptop is a clam and his name is "Webster." Oscar soon sends messages to Webster's implanted chip, so Webster can talk to Clamantha. She is pumped that she finally has a "real boyfriend," and Oscar is pumped that he does noy have to put up with Clamantha's rowdy behavior. The two sing the song "Now That I (Don't) Have You." After that, Milo, Oscar and Bea play video games. Meanwhile, Clamantha introduces Webster to her parents. Clamantha's dad doesn’t like him, only because he gets grumpy when he’s hungry, which Clamantha's mom admits. Later on, Clamantha's family and Webster have dinner. During dinner, Clamantha's dad says he likes Webster, so everyone is happy with him. After dinner, Clamantha takes Webster into her bedroom so they can play "spin the bottle." During the game, Webster's battery starts to die. Clamantha notices this, and gets on the phone imediately. She calls Oscar, and when he answered her, Clamantha yells that Webster "broke up" with her. Milo, Oscar, and Bea arrive at their house, and meet Clamantha's parents. They told Milo, Oscar, and Bea that Clamantha is in her room. Clamantha's mom says that Clamantha will only talk to Oscar. Oscar walks into Clamantha's bedroom and finds Clamantha, in her bed, crying. Oscar said to her that Webster is a jerk and that she has a heart of gold. Afterwards, Milo and Bea cut him off. Then Oscar tries to comfort Clamantha. Then Oscar compliments Clamantha saying that Webster doesn’t "deserve" her. Clamantha feels better and hugs him. Oscar asks Clamantha what happened to Webster, and Clamantha says that she threw him out of the tank, and Oscar freaks out. Clamantha also says that he broke her heart, so she broke his face. Oscar says that Clamantha has a unique way of seeing the world, and she says it is a "wonderful thing." In the end, Clamantha tries to kiss Oscar again and Oscar runs away screaming. End Credits Snake and Mouse talk about their good days. Songs *''Now That I (Don't) Have You'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... *Computer Repair Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first time Clamantha's parents were seen. *This is the first time Clamantha dates another guy. *This is the first time the inside and outside of Clamantha's house was seen. *This is the second time some of Clamantha's knick-knacks are shown; the first one was in "Bea Stays in the Picture." *This is the second episode which focuses on Clamantha; the first one being "Bea Stays in the Picture." *Clamantha's voice sounded different (more Mickey-Mouse like) in the promo. *In Clamantha's view of the world, she sees Oscar and Bea as happy rainbow version on themselves while seeing Milo as a rapping hamster. *This is the sixth Oscar-themed episode ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"; Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus, "Funny Fish"; "The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"; "The Dark Side of the Fish"). Production Information * International Premieres * Errors * Before Clamantha sing her line in the 1st stanza from Now That I Don't Have You, she had teeth. *When Clamantha sang "He can digitize my voice!" in the Now That I Don't Have You song, the laptop was recording her voice. What is weird is that Clamantha has not found out that Webster is a laptop, but set up a voice recording on the laptop. That means that she knows how to operate a computer and knows what it is. *Clamantha's mom said that Clamantha locked herself in her room. But when Oscar enters, he just opens the door from the outside. *When Clamantha threw pearls at Oscar when he dances, he has no eyes. Continuity *Dr. Frog mentions his journalism course, which no one but Bea took. ("Baldwin the Super Fish") Allusions *When Oscar was 100% covered in blue paint and Clamantha was chasing him and found a cherry, it is a reference to Pacman. *Seeing Milo as a hamster in Clamantha's view of the world is a reference of "Hooray for Hamsterwood" when Milo dresses like a hamster to meet Pamela Hamster. *This title episode is a parody of the song "Hot Girls In Love" by the Canadian rock band, "Loverboy". Trivia In the scene where Oscar opens Clamantha's door if you look closely, there is a picture of Clamanda on a dartboard. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * John Caparulo as Headphone Joe * Smith Harrison as Webster * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha and Clamantha's Dad * Tiny Lister as Mr. Mussels * Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Dana Snyder as Bud and Clamantha's Mom :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Oscar Category:Clamantha